


Pancake Mix

by Moldie_Feelings



Series: Ghost Eyes DID AU [6]
Category: Ghost Eyes (Webcomic)
Genre: Alters, Babysitting, Breakfast, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Friendship, Gen, Pancakes, System Little, idk does it count as babysitting? i think so?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moldie_Feelings/pseuds/Moldie_Feelings
Summary: "And besides, he’d heard great things about Tobi, who was probably currently waiting for him. Tobi was a sweet kid! He had nothing to worry about.".Rudy meets Tobi and makes him breakfast.
Relationships: Rudolph Richardson & Original Character(s)
Series: Ghost Eyes DID AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847185
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Pancake Mix

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in some nebulous happy future of this AU where Rudy knows because everyone trusted him enough to tell him, and they're safe and living together and good close personal friends.  
> Also, I wrote this, fell asleep, and proofread/edited while still in the process of waking up.  
> Anyway, hope y'all like it! :)

Rudolph Richardson sighed to himself as he dried his face. He was in his most motivation-inspiring outfit: an oversized pink sweater with a cartoon cat in a ball of yarn ( _mew can do it!_ ), pink hair clips, and red leggings with paw print patterned socks. He stared at himself in the mirror and breathed.

He could- he could do this, really.

He’d befriended most of the system members. The Angel didn’t hiss out ‘ _sinful human_ ’ at him every time It saw him. Things were good.

And besides, he’d heard great things about Tobi, who was probably currently waiting for him. Tobi was a sweet kid! He had nothing to worry about.

Rudy gave his reflection a thumbs-up and left the bathroom. He walked back into his room. Tobi was, indeed, sitting and waiting for him. Dressed in the typical Tobias outfit and playing with a hair clip Rudy had left out. Was he setting a bad example?

_~~Look at how Adam turned out. Are you sure you can do this?~~ _

“Hey, buddy,” Rudy breathed out instead. Tobi made eye contact and gave him a toothy smile. “I see you have a… hair clip?”

“It’s really pretty,” Tobi said. Rudy looked at it. Ah. A blue hairclip with a cat on it.

“You can wear it if you want! I like sharing with my friends.” Tobi’s eyes seemed to sparkle. “Here, I’ll help you out.” And there it was, clipped on. And, yeah. It looked adorable. Okay. “Do you like it?”

“Yes!”

“That’s good.” Rudy thought about what he’d do when he’d had to babysit Adam. Okay… “Do you want breakfast?”

A shy nod.

“Anything special you want?”

And Rudy shouldn’t ask this, because despite the colossal cooking show and cooking video knowledge he has on him, his stovetop abilities are lackluster at best and at worst?

Well, when even _Gretel_ can’t think of something nice to say about his cooking outside of ‘ _I can tell you put a lot of effort into it. Thank you for trying,_ ’ that’s enough of an answer.

But Tobi nods because of course he would! He’s like… four or something!

( _“At most, six, but that’s rare,_ ” Nothingness had noted while playing with Rudy’s hair.)

And Rudy can’t just back out of it, so before he knows it he’s learned that Tobi has never had pancakes and now he’s promising to make pancakes for breakfast.

Rudolph Richardson accepted it would be a long morning from that point onwards.

He stood in the kitchen hoping that the box mix would make up for his culinary faults when he felt a tug at his sleeve. He mustered up a smile and looked away from the instructions.

“Yes?” he asked. Tobi gave the box a curious look.

“Can I help?”

“Sure! You can help me mix it. Is that okay with you?”

Tobi gave a vigorous nod. Rudy set about getting the ingredients.

Well, more like roughly guess how much water he’d need. Had his mother taught him from a young age that cooking from scratch is the best way to go about things? Yes. Had his father shared the life-changing secret that you could add some eggs to pancake mix and it would practically taste the exact same as homemade stuff? Also yes.

Did he have enough shame and energy in his heart to go about checking the date on the baking powder or even just cracking an egg without getting shell in the bowl?

Definitely not. Just water was fine. It was fine, right? But Tobi has never had pancakes before and he shouldn’t cheap out on a kid just because he was a little tired this morning.

Ugh. Decisions.

Rudy reached for the eggs and added them to a bowl. He cracked two at once, one in each hand, and felt his heart hammer with excitement when no shell got in the bowl. He threw out the shells and washed his hands. He handed Tobi a plastic whisk and the child got to mixing it. Rudy added milk, too, because he may as well. Was he bold enough to add vanilla? Yes.

Rudy ended with a little bit of water and a heck of a lot of powdered pancake mix and took the bowl when Tobi admitted it was getting a little lumpy.

“It’s fine,” Rudy said. “See, you mix until the white lumps are gone and then you leave it.”

“Woah.”

“Now, stay there, okay? I’m going to heat up the pan.”

Did he grease the pan with butter?

He was going for the award here. The gold medal of breakfast. Rudolph Richardson was going to make the best pancakes _ever_ and that included a warm, _buttered_ pan.

“And when there are a lot of bubbles like this, you flip it over.”

“That’s so cool!”

Some of the middle pancakes were a little more dark brown than golden brown but he paid that no mind. He served Tobi all the caramel colored, fluffy pancakes. He took out the maple syrup and the whipped cream and slathered his own charred mess in that. He also helped Tobi with adding a sensible amount of syrup and whipped cream.

Gold medal indeed, Tobi was humming happily and bouncing in place while eating.

“This is really yummy!”

And around bites of slightly burnt pancake, Rudy replied.

“Well, they’re pancakes! I’m glad you like them! Next time we have breakfast together I’d be more than happy to make you some!”

Rudolph Richardson totally had this in the bag. He might even _brag_ about this in the future because he was so proud of himself right now.

Etwald coughed back a laugh between pages of a borrowed manga.

“I- you what? You really did all of that.”

“Etwald, shut _up_.” Rudy covered his face. “You’re all gossips. All of you. I don’t know why I’m friends with the lot of you.”

“My charisma cancels it all out, I think.” Etwald closed his manga. “Besides, I’m not- it was sweet of you. I heard from Gretel who heard from Nothingness that the kid was over the moon and did not shut up about how amazing you are.”

(And Rudolph Richardson just covered his face more whilst sputtering about “I’m not an older brother for nothing,” and “I’ll tell Gretel you’re bullying me,” and “I’m just happy Tobi had a good time.”)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll explain about the eggs real quick: pancake mix already has the molecular stuff that eggs do for binding and fluffiness, but adding an actual egg or two (and milk) makes it fluffier and generally better.  
> (Pour one out for the grapevine needed every time someone needs to know something haha, "Gretel told me that Nothingness told her" is better than no communication but it's like playing Telephone and hoping nothing gets mixed up along the way.)  
> I had a great time writing this.  
> (Well, I based Rudy's internal monologue off of how someone I used to know talk me they thought while interacting with one of my littles, and that soured it a little because that person hurt me Badly, but the fluffiness of it all made it Less Bad because it distracted me. And who knows, maybe my system little(s) will trust someone like that again some day and have it not end horribly. There's always room for hope.)  
> Hope you had a great time reading this. See you all next time! :)


End file.
